Not alone
by WolverineX-23
Summary: What if Wolverine found out his past from the only person that understands X-23. And to make matters worse what if Sabertooth remmbers his past and comes to get revenge.
1. Dreams

X-men Evolution  
  
What would happen if wolverine found out his past threw the only person who could understand him X-23. To make matters worse what if sabertooth remmbered his past and when after Logan for revenge. Disclamer- i do not own the x-men all charaters and people belong to marvel. Also some events happen from wolverine and Gambit issues 85-89.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Wolverine stood in a dark place wondering what was gonning on. "Were am i Rogue! Kitty! Xavier!!", The mutant yelled. Logan smelt something from behind him. Wolverine jumped round and sore Sabertooth."GRRR!!What are you doin here" Logan growled. "Think i'd forget you stole my name!!" Sabertooth barked. Wolverine drew his claws "Arrrr!!", The mutand growled him pain. Blood pured down his hands and his strong Adamantium, had been replaced by massive bone claws with blood all over them."Whats goning on!!". SaberTooth disapeared, A young woman with long red hair stood in front of him."Who are you!". " Remmber James Remmber", she wispered.  
  
The strong mutand jumped out of his bed his Adamantium claws back no sign of bone. What was that a dream?? my past?? Who's James??  
  
!--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------!  
  
The blue haired mutant got out of his bed trying to find out what just happened. Logan sniffed around. I know that scent he thought. The man pulled a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt out of his draws and put them on. Wolverine walked to Xaiver and said. "Charles i need your help!". The mutant asked. "What can i do for you Logan", Xaiver asked. "Well i had a dream about sabertooth and some one i've never seen before. I just don't know?". "Well relax Logan i'll search your mind." Xavier closed his eyes and sore a jumble of images. One was a teenage boy who looked like Logan with bone claws drew." Well logan it wasn't a dream it was more of a surpressed memory. And i think only one person can tell you", Wolverine looked confused. "If its the person who bonded this junk into me he is gone" The mutant drew hi claws. Xaiver shook his head." Oh i know who your talking about. But X- 23 won't have my memoires will she?? Guess i'll just have to ask her".  
  
Logan wlaked to hisroom and pulled out a blue X suit he put it on. It have golden slashes ont the shoulders to the chest and to more on each rib. The mutand then walked out to his moterbike. Started the engine and began his search for X-23.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Sorry it's so short just has to be next chapter will be long. 


	2. X23

Not Alone  
  
Hi i'm back and Logans searching for X-23 will he get the answers he wants read on.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What i'm i doin after what she did to you last time why would she even help you, Logan thought. The mutant remmbered how X-23 kicked him off a type of plane. But still she's the only one who can even help me. The old mutant race out of Bayville into the woods were she was hiding before. Wolverine suddenly stopped, He started to sniffand caught her scent, Logan got back on his moterbike and drove in the direction of X-23. Suddenly he sore a young person laying in the middel of the roan dressed in black.  
  
Wolverine got off his bike and walked over to the person, "X-23?", Logan questioned. He shook the body gentaly, Then two claws stabbed Logan in the chest. "ARRRRRRRRRR!", Wolverine cryed in pain. The person drew their claws fast when she realised it was Wolverine. "Wolverine! What are you doing here??", X-23 asked. Logan wiped blood off his hands. "Nice to see you again Kid". The wounds healed fast."What were you doing in the middel of the road?", Logan asked. X-23 looked at the mutant. "i just blacked out", she answered. "Well lets go to a place were we can't get ran over" Wolverine said holding his hand out. X-23 took it.  
  
!--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------!  
  
Sabertooth stood watching his enemy and X-23, "Place the good guy James i'm coming for you", Sabertooth wispered and followed them. !--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----!!  
  
Wolverine and X-23 sat alone deep in the wood. "So kid hydra still looking for you?", The old mutant asked. X-23 looked at Logan. "No they think i'm dead. But to make sure i've been hiding out", The young mtant answered. "Lisen Kid i want to ask you some thing. When they er... cloned you did they leave any of my memoires", "Well they took out most except some ones i don't understand much they said they couldn't take them out", She answered."One is a boy about 17 he lived happly untill something happened. He had claws like ours but they were made of bone not Adumantium, he looks like you".  
Logan tryed remmbering he pictured a young amn dressed in black with claws and a young red haired girl. "Grrr i arn't rember damit!!", Wolverine stressed."Was it me??". "i think so but the claws. There's something i want to tell you. When i was born i had bone claws and when they implanted Adumantium they were gone", X- 23 closed her eyes. "Well Maybe Xaiver can tell us do you want to find out??". "Ok" X-23 smiled. The both got on Logans bike and drove to Logans home.  
  
End chaper2  
  
Well X-23 does know something and with saberTooth after them whats going to happen?? Read on. 


	3. Battle

Not Alone  
  
Hi i'm back with the third chapter and Agent-g the red head isn't X-23 and Logan's hair looks blue thats why i said it. Well what else does X-23 know?? Find out.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The two mutants drove to the Xaiver Manstion hoping to find more answers to Wolverines past. The two wolverine's walked to Xaiver. "Hay charles i'd like you to read X-23's mind" Logan asked. " Does she want me to do it, remmber i can only enter a person's if they let me?" Xaiver asked. X-23 shock her head. "Yes" The long haired brunette answered. Xaiver put his hands at both sides of her head. THe mutant delved deeply into her memories. He sore all the pain she went through and then he sore it. The young man dressed in black with the bone claws. But someone else was there someone with raggaed clothing and wild light brownish hair. His eyes burning for revenge. The name James kept apearing, Xaiver stopped.  
"Well Logan what i think is that image is a suppressed memory and i think James is your real name". Logan looked stunned. Wolverine closed his eyes, James?? this doesn't make any sense what happened why did i forget my own name, Logan thought. Suddenly Cyclops ran in. "Professor! Sabertooth's running rampage and he's heading here", Scott informed. Logan growled, He drew his claws, The mutant walked out and X-23 followed.  
"Wolverine wait i'm helping you" X-23 yelled. Wolveine looked back. "Get lost Kid, This is my fight he's my old enemy! and i need answers!" Logan barked. "But i am you more or less so he's my enemy", Logan siged."And you couldn't even handle Omega Red alone so you need my help".Wolverine smiled. "Well i did just fall out of a plane before the fight so cut me little slack. Ok kid lets do it together".  
  
!--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------!!  
  
Wolverin drew his claw as he charged Sabertooth, Sabertooth grabbed his wrists and flung him into a wall. X-23 drew her claws and sliced SaberTooth's back. The wild mutant attack her and pouced. The young clone drew the Claw in her foot and kicked Sabertooth in the chest. Logan just on his back and stabbed his many times before he was flung off, The two Wolverines stood back up. "What do you want Creed!!" logan yelled attacking him again. Logan had Sabertooth pinned agenst a wall. Wolverines Claws inches from his neck."Well Me!!".  
"Don't you remmber James what happned!!" Sabertooth yelled. " With me Rose you!!". "Rose?!" Logan let his guard down and Sabertooth punched him in the face. "Logan!!" X-23 yelled slicing Sabertooth. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!!". Sabertooth gripped X-23 neck. " I like your girl friend James she's got your strenth" He flung her to the grownd." You stole my name James and you killed my father so i'll kill you". Sabertooth attack logan but stopped dead in his tracks. Blood poured from his chest and Two claws were right threw his heart.  
Wolverine looked up at his rival, he was life less and X-23 had killed him. She stood deep slices were across her stumach and face. She fell to the floor. Logan ran to her. "Kid you ok??" He asked. "I feel weak my healing factor isn't kicking in it hurts so much" Tears came from her eyes. "Don't you leave your the only one who understands. The onlyone who knows, Don't worry i'll get help!" Logan picked her up and ran to the infermary were beast was . "Hank! help her" Wolverine lay her on a table. "She is seriously hurt Logan but i'll do everything". Hank started to patch her up.  
  
!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---!!  
  
Wolverine wait nerviously hoping she was ok. When Beast walked out. "She'll be ok Logan" Hank answered. Logan sigd. "Why didn't her healing factor kick in she has all of my powers so". "Well Hydra made some changes to your Dna like making her a girl not the double of you. One of these changes were an unstable healing factor. There is know telling when it would kick in, But she'll be ok so don't be concernd she has your strenth". "Well when she wakes up tell me i need some rest" Logan asked walked off.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Well thats it for this chapter X-23 unstable healing factor and Logans past coming together what'll happen next?? read on. 


	4. Realisation

Not Alone  
  
Hi i'm back and Agent-g Sabertooth isn't down for the count yet and Logan can surive a bullet in the heart because of his Adumantium. Well X-23's healing and Logan's past coming clearer whats going to happen.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wolverine sat along in his room trying to remember his past and pull the peaces he had found together. Ok Logan what do you know so far, He thought. Your real name is James, Sabertooth knew me and there was someone called Rose. Grr this is frustrating i'd rather go another round with Apocalypse than this. One things sure i won't be able to work anything out untill X-23 out of the imfermry. Logan lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Flashes of things kept coming back to him, But Wolverine couldn't make what they were.  
"Mr Logan!! Mr Logan!!" Wolverine jumped up it was Kitty." Sabertooths gone, We put his body in one of the labs for Xaiver to examine it and he's gone!". "Kitty get all the X-men you can and put them in the loby. I know where he's headed" Logan growled drawing his claws.Logan ran out of his room to the imfermery, If he's even touched her i'll put him down for good! Logan thought.  
  
!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------!!!  
  
Sabertooth threw Beast into a window and the gripped X-23's neck, "Put her down now and face a real man! Or are you so cowardly you have to kill children when they're asleep!!" Logan yelled. Sabertooth put X-23 down and faced Wolverine."Creed touch her again and you're going down for good!!". "James you still havn't change even in a hundred years. Thats right you're around one hundred. And you still don't remeber me perhaps this will jog your memory!!". Sabertooth sliced his own face with 3 claw marks." Do you remember your old friend Dog Now!". !--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------!! Flashback1.  
  
Logan had been slammed into a wooden wall by someone he didn't reconise. "What's the matter Jamey-Boy forgot who you are! Well i guess you don't remember you old pal Dog!. I sure as hell remember you!". Dog threw his cloak off and his face had 3 scares across his face. He grabbed Logan by the collar. "Remember all the people i killed Your father!, your stupid mut calli i would have had you but you just had to be a freak!!". James punched him in the face. "How could i forget!! you and that Drunken fool of a father i Killed. With these's!!Arrrr". Bone claws burst from James right hand Blood pured all over his hands.  
  
End Flash back 1 !--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------!  
  
" I remember now you were my friend once untill you attack me and kill my pet. You've killed every one i care about, My father, Calli , Rose!! and now You're trying to kill X-23 Well i'm taking you down for the last Time!!!" Wolverin yelled. "You forget James you killed Rose's!!" Sabertooth yelled. "What!! No did i?" Logan's Adumantium claws went in and he let all his guard's down. "Logan stay strong he's trying to get to you fight Logan" Xaiver telepathicaly said. Wolverine drew his claws. Logan sliced sabertooth several times loosing all reason giving in to rage. Sabertooth couldn't get a hit in, Wolverine stabbed Sabertooth right in the neck distroying his windpipe Blood pured down his chest. "This time you won't get back up!!" Wolverine forced his claws up and cut his head in half. Sabertooths blood covered the floor.  
Logan with drew his claws, "What happend Logan were's sabertooth??" She asked. "He had to split, Lets get you somewhere less blooder" Logan informed picking her up, He walked out leaving Sabertooths body dead knowingthat was the last they'd see of him.  
  
End chapter 4  
  
Well With Sabertooth dead finally and Logan with most his memory back what will he do?? 


	5. Past clear Future uncertain

Not Alone  
  
Hi sorry this took so long just been busy anyway i'm going to make this story more in-depth by adding Apocalypse. So Logan's found out his past what'll happen Next. Also i'll be adding mutants that aren't in Evolution and i'm replacing Spike with a mutant called Merrow because he's just a copy. P.S I can't writte in french so sorry for Gambit  
  
Chapter 5  
  
X-23 walked to Wolverines room her wounds not fully healed yet she was concerened about Logan he just killed his rival and that never goes well. She openned the door and Wolverine was sat head in his hands thinking. "Wolverine?", X-23 asked. The mutant looked up at her he looked terrible his dark blue hair messed his eye's needing sleep. "Hi Kid ok now?", Logan asked. "Yeah, well do you remember anything?". X-23 questioned. "Well sit down kid this is a long one" X-23 sat nexted to wolverine."Ok i'll start with when i was born my Memory starteds when i was 8". "You remember that far back now?" she questioned. "Hay for someone who didn't know his past i do have a photograthic memory just like you."  
"Ok well what i remember was something happening and i was sick all the time. I lived in a mansion called the Howllet estate. Which is also my true name James Howllet. Well i lived far from the town and with me being sick alot i couldn't go out they got a young Irish girl called Rose. Well we got on and but there was another boy on the estate his name was Dog his father was named Logan. Well after an incedent the boy was not alowed to play with me and Rose. Years later he attacked me i must have been 15 and with him a year older his was the stronger one, but i wasn't the one he hurt. I had a puppy named Calli he killed her and ran. Well after that i fought him and won. His father and him came in the night and help us hostage with guns. Dog shot my father and his father was going to kill Rose thats when my claws were developed and just burst out and i killed Logan and scrached dog across the face. But Dogs mutants powers weren't developed yet so he didn't have his healing factor. After that me and rose were blamed for the killing and ran to a mineing town were i took the name Logan. Being called Howllet was like saying kill me. Well years went by and i learned how to control my mutant powers every night i hunted with a pack of wolves useing my bone claws like they'd uses there claws. Well after time went by i fell in love with Rose but she was in love with my best friend Smithy. Well they had a fighting tournment for money and i took a dive. After the tournment Dog showed up again and tryed to kill me when i realised i would die if i didn't use my claws. So i fought and won i could have finished his but Rose stopped us. I was in one of my rages and I killed her by accident. In my greif i ran away i couldn't bear it. I forgot all about my past on purpose and i blocked out my claws untill those Bastards put this junk in me" Logan drew his claws.  
"So thats our past?" X-23 asked. "Well my past but i guess its your's to" Logan smiled. X-23 looked down."What's up??". "Well could you train me to control my powers? Like you did? 'cos us wolverines have to learn off each other" X-23 laughed. "Sure kid but if you ask around i'm not the easiet teacher i'll make you really work your powers to the limit", Wolverine smiled," I'll got get a room for you". The two walked to find Xaiver. They came across Gambit,Rogue and Merrow.  
"Rogue you seen the professer?" "He was in the war room mono-me" Gambit answered."And who is 'dis? I'm Gambit cherie". Gambit went to hold her hand Cajin style. "Touch me and you'll loose that hand" She drew her claws. Gambit jumped back. "'Dis one's got an attitude problem" Remy snaped. X-23 growled and drew both her claws. Remy gripped a card. "Stop Remy you'll be beaten" Merrow yelled. "Gambit you should know better than to fight a Wolverine" Gambit put his card back. "Well Wolverine you betta watch your girl friend"Gambit wispered. Logan gripped gambits jacit and drew his claws. "Say something bub?" Gambit shook his head.  
The two walked to the War room Jean was sat watching a TV. "Red! Were's Xaiver?" Logan asked. Jean pointed to the screen there was four screens. There were four mutants with ragged clothing and markinbgs all over them. Mystique, Magneto,Storm and Xaiver. "Not again!"Logan yelled."Jean assemble evey X-man you can find here now". "What's going on LOgan" X-23 asked. "The Apocalypse".  
  
End chapter 5  
  
Well Apocalypse's back and so are the four horse men. Can the X-men handdle this. 


	6. Prepartions

Not Alone  
  
I'm really sorry not updating in months but i've been extreamly busy with everything but don't worry i'm back for good. it is Apocalypse Vs. The X- men P.S Sorry to get rid of Logans new suit but his First one was well better.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The X-men assembled in the loby to hear Wolverines orders every X-man was there. Rogue,Gambit,Merrow,Collous,Cyclops,Jean,Beast,Ice- man,CannonBall,Berzerker and Magma. "Beast are they all the those pyramids??".Logan asked. "No there not they are at Apocalypse's temple now he's planning something big" The big blue mutant asnswered. "Well split us into 4 teams.Ok Rookies, Berzerker, Cannonball Magma and Iceman you're back up. Ok strongist That'll be Me X-23, Rogue, Gambit, Merrow and Beast, We'll take them head on. Finaly Cyclops, Jean and Collous you land a mile away from the Pyramid and attack from behind", Wolvrine informed." Ok get suited up fast this will be one of the biggist fights of your lives so to make it easier i'll give you half an hour to find as many other Mutants you can find".  
Wolverine walked off with X-23 behind him, "Hay Kid here" He pulled out a black X-suit with golden slashes across the stomch ad on the shoulders." Ok you can get changed in there he pointed to a small chaning room. She disaperaed, Logan went to his room and put his Yellow and brown suit. It has yellow pants with massive brown boots black running down the middle and a brown shirt with shown part of his stomch. Finaly he pulled over his black and yellow mask. Wolverine drew his claws and thought, I've never wore this one but it should do. Suddenly X-23 came thought the doors of his room. "Nice it fit ok?", "Yeah its find. Logan do you think we can win??", X-23 asked. "To be perfectly honist with you last time we didn't even beat him we just sent him thought time. Now well have to distory him totaly", Wolverin answere.  
"We James time to go" She joke. Logan growed. "I'm still Logan that may have been my past but its gone now and now i have to save our future. Because if Apocalypse beats us he'll kill every one. Well lets gone and make sure that doesn't happen" Logan drew his claws. X- 23 did the same, They walked down the staires to be greeted by a army of mutants. Beast walked up to Logan.  
"We're going to have to make bigger teams", Hank smiled. "Ok how many we dealing with?", Logan asked. "Well Me, You, X-23, Rogue, Gambit, Merrow, Ice-man, Berzerker, Cannonball,Magma, Cyclops,Jean, Collus you know. But we now have Nightcrawer, Kitty, Lance, Wanda, Quicksliver, Toad, Blob and two someone else is here said he was a friend of your's he's called Spider-man and he brought some one called the Black Cat. So what should we do" Beast informed. Wolverine closed his eyes. "That isn't a team that an army. Well Me X-23, Gambit, Rogue, Merrrow, Spider-man , Black Cat, Cyc and jean can come with us. Beast you can take the secondary team made up of Collous, NightCrawler, Kitty Wanda, Quicksilver and Lance. Put the rest in back up. Well tell them and we can get underway.  
  
!!-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------!!  
  
Wolverine sat on the X-jet ready to fight knowing they might not live this fight. The old mutant drew his claws and sighed. His young clone sat next to him. "Hay you alright", X-23 asked, "I'll be fine just promis me if things get to rough out there get every one you can out". "I'm not leaving you even if you do slow me down", Logan smiled for a second. "Well if this is my last fight i'll see it to the end", Wolverine withdrew his claws. Suddenly Logans headphone mic went off. 'Wolverine team 2 is in position give us the signal when your readdy' Beast informed from the other helocopter.  
Wolverine stood us and nodded to every one else, He glared at Cyclops Scott understood. Cyclops openned the door to the copter and Blasted a large optic blast to the sky. "Ok Now!!! Charge!!!"Logan yelled. Every Mutant in Logans team jumped out of the helocopter and ran to the back of the dome!!.  
  
Well thats it and i'll put chapter 7 up later i promis also If you have moticed i've included Spider-man and Black cat in this story plus they are going out sorry mj fans but i like these two better. Also it felt better to have other people not just X-men. 


	7. War!

Not Alone  
  
Told ya i'd do this chapter there are two chapter left after this well now its time for the war!! P.S Every one has there powers at max from the comics as well as the seris so Rogues Near invicible.Also somthing happens here comic collectors may remember.  
  
Chapter7  
  
Wolverine could hear the battle being fought no the other side of the prymid he wondered if any would survie. Logan got to the base of the pyrimd and started hacking his way threw it. Cyclops blasted it the other mutants joined in but they all heard a voice 'Horse men prtect my Pyrmid'. "Looks like we've got trouble every one! On guard!!" Wolverine yelled. Two horse men came Magneto and Xaiver. With a army of they're own, The army were made up of mutants loyal to Apocalypse most didn't have any powers they are using swords.  
The two armies clashed the X-men were out numbered, "Hank!!" Logan yelled down his mic." Try bring your teams to ours if we don't join up we'll lose". Wolverine ordered. The 3rd team of back up ran to helps Wolveines team followed shortly by Beast team. Logan sliced through many apponents as did x-23 but others wern't doing so well.  
Gambit charged three cards and threw them at 10 oppents, Rogue flew up and punched Xavier. "Foolish child" Xiver said mind attacking Rogue. "Your weak mind games wont work on me ARRRRRRRR!!" THe young woman strained unleashing Xaivers powers" Don't you remmeber i have your powers aswell.Arrrr!!". She knocked him out. Merrow attacked viarious oppenets and fully powered up her bone sceleton was very visble. She sliced through her enemies tearing limbs off.  
It looked like the X-men were winning untill more of apocalypse army showed up. Spider-man jumped in there way. "Sorry guys we are kinda tied up" he burst all his webbing at them tieing them up."Wolverine if your going to get inside there isn't a better time than now!!". Spidy tied more of them up. Beast rored savalgly and tore many enemies up. Logan sliced up another enemy and panted his body burned with sweat someone was just about to stab him when. "ARRR" the enemys hand was torn off and blood pured every were. "Carfull old man" X-23 smiled.s Logan jumped up kill some enemes behind X- 23. "What were you sayin" he smerked.  
Berzerker was attacked fircly, "Cool down" Bobby yelled frezing Berzerkers attackers. Remy was out of card and about to breath his last breath when a rope tied around his wasted and pulled him above the battle field. "Hay hot shot be more careful" Black cat smiled.Rogue flew over. "Isn't that just like you the word at stake and your flirting with a girl your don't know" rogue joked. The three rejoined the battle field.  
Magneto lifted colossus into the air and slammed him into beast. He them picked X-23 up and bent her claws. Wolverine sliced his back. "don't you see Wolverine you're the weakist X-man your made of metal and now i'll rid you of that weakness and your pathetic life". Magneto pulled at all the adumatium in Logans body pulling it out peace by peace. "Jean" Cyclops yelled. The young mutant held Wolverine together as he when threw all the pain. "Wolverine!!!" X-23 yelled running at Magneto but more opponets blocked her path. Wolverin sore all this happening his body was out through the most pain ever but it was like time was slowed dow he looked around his team was losing many X-men had fell, Lance, Berzerker, Sunspot and more were injured.  
Magneto dropped Wolverines lifeless body to the ground X-23 got to him and held his head in her hands. His costume was in bits and blood covered all his body. X-23 started cryed, "No No No this can't be happning he's invinceble..I Loved him!!" X-23 started crying she hugged his body. "DOn't count me down just yet" Logan couthed out blood. X-23 helped him up."KIds i love you to but lets save it for later. MAGNETO!!!" thanks for getting rid of my weak ness. Wolverine drew his renewed bone claws blood pured down them.  
"ARRRRR!!" Logan pounced and tore magneto appart." Now lets get back and win". X-23 and wolverine tore hundreds of oppenets apart. Cyk and jean took there oppenets appart. Storm and mystque joined the battle and storm attacked rogue. "NO!!" Gambit yelled. Rgue was knocked out. The cajin ripped a pieace of the pyrmid off his eyes rolled back as he pured all his energy into the massive mass. He hurled it at stom taking her down.  
After hours of fighting the X-men stood victorious. They regrouped. First they searched for the fallen.Wolverine watched Spider-man search. "CAT!!!!CAT!!! Were are you!!!" The despirate hero yelled. "Over here spider" Cat was lay on the floor one of her legs was trapped and broken he webbed the material off her and help her to hank. Others wern't as lucky. Wolverine thought. "Lance!! Lance!!!" Kitty yelled, Wolverine watched as she found hisblood and beaten body she cryed her heart out. Logan closed his eyes. How many more died.  
  
Well thats it from cahpter 7 chcapter 8 up very soon:the final Battle 


End file.
